<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurts Too Good by apiratemyhearties</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547076">Hurts Too Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiratemyhearties/pseuds/apiratemyhearties'>apiratemyhearties</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Patriot (2000)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, Dominant Tavington, F/M, Knife Play, Light BDSM, Passionate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive You, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, mild violence, porn with little plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiratemyhearties/pseuds/apiratemyhearties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spying for Colonel Tavington becomes an ungrateful job when you are a woman and don't follow his orders word for word. <br/>A heated argument between the two of you becomes something much more... pleasurable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Tavington/Female Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hurts Too Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a smutty one-shot in appreciation of Colonel Tavington, played by the impossibly handsome Jason Isaacs (his piercing blue eyes have been haunting me for years now, no matter the character...)</p><p>The title of the fic is obviously inspired by this song by Ruelle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6h_WMDMvlcQ, which is highly recommended to listen while reading by the way ;) Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n was finally able to rest with a book on her chaise longue. That last mission cost her quite a lot of stress and determination and the men she was working with were not cooperating later on. She let out a sigh of frustration. Being a woman could be such an inconvinience at times. At least to them, it seemed.</p><p>It wasn’t long until Colonel Tavington stormed into her room without knocking, riding crop still in his hand. He was obviously furious about something. Y/n got up instantly, eyebrows furrowed at the rude interruption.</p><p>"Colonel! What is this?"</p><p>Tavington scoffed. "I thought I have made myself rather clear when I told you not to meddle with my affairs!"</p><p>Y/n’s jaw dropped. "But what are you talking about? I did exactly what you’ve asked of me!"</p><p>Tavington approached her slowly, like a predator would approach his pray. "No, you did not, and you know it." His gaze was steel, just like was his voice.</p><p>Y/n threw her hands in the air and then put them on her hips, disgust written all over her face. Tavington was a great leader but she despised him. "Well, am I not to make any independent decissions in mission then? You know very well that..."</p><p>Tavington cut the distance between them short and suddenly she was pinned to the wall by his firm frame, his fist slammed into the wall inches from her face. "You are to obey my orders without a question, <em>you foolish wench</em>."</p><p>Y/n gasped. That was enough. She looked him straight in the eye. "You know what, Tavington? <em>Fuck you</em>. You know very well that without my information you would be nowhere near where you are now in mission. You know it very well." - she almost spat the last words like an insult.</p><p>And then slapped him.</p><p>Tavington gasped. He touched his face and his eyes glinted dangerously for a moment. He quickly clasped both her wrists into his hand, the other one went into her hair, tugging forcefully to make Y/n look into his eyes.</p><p>"You insolent, little..."</p><p>Y/n whimpered, her body was obviously betraying her. She felt heat building up in her core. Tavington’s eyes were unbereably blue, now darkening with desire, a delicious, sardonic smirk forming on his lips. His closeness was almost painful, and she could feel his hardness already growing. Their eyes met and then...</p><p>"I see you like to play rough."</p><p>Suddenly Tavington’s warm mouth was on hers, kissing her violently, passionately, and she responded with equal fervor. He maneuvered them towards her bed, pushing her down and not just undressing her, but tearing her dress down and trying to undress himself, Y/n trying to help (damn all those buttons!),  it was all a mess but finally they succeeded – and then his lips and hands were all over her, on her neck, her exposed breasts, devouring her hungrily. Y/n was dazed and breathless, but trying to pull him even closer to her, she needed him inside her so badly.</p><p>"Tavington, for God’s sake, please – "</p><p>He smirked and cocked an eyebrow at her. People begged him for life all the time, he was used to it. But this – this was his favourite kind of begging.</p><p>"Please what?" – he wasn’t going to make it easy for Y/n.</p><p>"Oh just fuck me, you bastard, will you?"</p><p>He simply chuckled and looked at her with fire in his eyes before entering her in one swift movement. Both let out sounds of relief and pleasure, and soon Tavington picked up a rough and quick pace, holding onto Y/n’s thigh so hard she was sure she’ll bruise later but she didn’t care. She dug her nails into his firm back, putting her legs around his hips, moaning loudly. Y/n was starting to feel her pleasure building up with each hard thrust, but then suddenly he started slowing down and she let out a moan of dissapoitment, quite involuntarily.</p><p>Y/n felt Tavington’s hot breath in her ear when he whispered: "Don’t think I’m already done with you. On all fours, now. And wait for me.", then he bit her earlobe and pulled out of her.</p><p>Y/n was waiting, all aroused and excited. It was only a moment before he came back, finding in his scattered belongings what he was looking for. She did as he ordered, so she was back to him and couldn’t see what his plan was.</p><p>She felt his rough fingers caressing her back and she arched under his touch.</p><p>"Beautiful”, he murmured, his voice coarse with desire. Then she felt something other, something thin and leathery with a wider flat end, being moved down from her right shoulder blade and towards her buttocks. She recognized his riding  crop. And then yet something else, cold hard metal, that made her shiver. A dagger. Tavington pulled her closer for a moment and said: "All I need from you now is one simple word."</p><p>There was a moment of silence. Y/n should probably be afraid but she wasn’t, her judgement was clouded by desire.  Tavington wasn’t going to hurt her, at least not like that. So she gave him a shaky, barely audible  "Yes."</p><p>"Good." He pushed her down to her previous position, enjoying the view in front of him. She was beautiful when she was feisty and she was gorgeous obeying him like that. Tavington caressed her buttock softly before giving it a rather harsh whip with his crop. Y/n cried out and it was music to his ears. He gave her another whip and another before caressing the spot that was already bright red. Y/n’s breathing was heavy and her legs felt weak. She was soaking wet and awaiting impatiently for Tavington to fill her again. But this, oh, this – she wanted more of.</p><p>Y/n felt his soft caress on her left buttock before he gave it the same treatment as the right one. The mixture of sounds – the riding crop against Y/n’s flesh and her moans – were enough to make Tavington crazy and he was inside her again that very moment. He entered her with a low grunt, his moves slow, deep and sensual this time, one of his hands caressing her breasts.</p><p>Y/n took him all in with a loud moan. He felt so good deep inside her she never wanted him to leave. But she wanted more of this sweet torture. She wanted him to hurt her, she realised.</p><p>"Tavington – " "Yes?" "I want more. I want you to hurt me. Crop, dagger, I don’t care." "Oh you don’t want me to hurt you, believe me." "You know what I mean." "Of course I know, my sweet hussy."</p><p>Y/n whimpered when she heard him and felt him kiss her back, as he picked up the dagger while still inside her. She braced herself for the cold touch of metal on her body. Then she felt a sharp sensation between her shoulder blades which made her arch her back and shudder. Tavington stopped moving, still inside her, focusing on teasing and scratching her sensitive skin with the blade. It was enough to made the skin red but not enough to draw blood. He was experienced. He knew.</p><p>Soon whole her back was red from the scratches and Tavington decided it was enough. He moved his attention to her clit, circling it with his dexterous fingers and by Y/n’s moans he knew she was close. He smiled, caressing her scratched back and ordered her to lay down and face him.</p><p>She flinched a bit when she did, but her eyes were dark from desire as she was close to coming and that mixture of pain and rapture was what Tavington needed to see right now. He entered her once more and his fingers focused again on her clit, more intensely this time, his eyes never leaving hers, her nails digging into his shoulder.</p><p>Parted lips.</p><p>Flushed cheeks.</p><p>Piercing blue eyes.</p><p>"Oh – Oh, oh my god, William!" – she came with a cry, clenching around him and that familiarity of his own name on her lips surprised him so, and it was so intoxicating he came right after, spilling deep inside her.</p><p>Breathing heavily, Tavington stayed in Y/n just for a moment longer before pulling out and rolling over. They were as surprised as they were exhausted. Y/n looked at Tavington, a sculpture of a man, hair all disheveled out of his usual neat queue, sweat glistening on his broad torso, and thought him very beautiful in this state. When Tavington looked at Y/n, he thought she was exquisite. And when Y/n moved a lock of stray hair away from Tavington’s forehead and met his softer than usual glance, she though that maybe she doesn’t despise him that much.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>